Operation: PUPPETS
by Winter Breeze 07
Summary: *Complete* Err...the Kids Next Door go to a carnival. Numbuh 3 wants to see a puppet show. They get free marionettes! I suck at summarys! R/R! Please! *ch 3 up!*
1. Ch 1: Puppets SUCK!

[Now Loading]

[Kids Next Door mission]

Operation: **P.U.P.P.E.T.S.**

**P**uppeteers****

**U**nderestimate the****

**P**owers of the Kids Next Door****

**P**uppets and****

**E**nd up getting****

**T**hey're butt's kicked…****

**S**eriously__

_Rabbit: He, he. Had an idea, so I made this new story._

_Numbuh 2: What about Operation: E.V.I.L.-D.E.A.D.?_

_Rabbit: Well, I thought the story was really stupid, so I decided to delete it. And have this story instead._

_Numbuh 2: Okay…_

_Rabbit: But you know what the surprise is about this story? There will be not one single cuss word in it._

_Numbuh 2: ::jaw drops::_

_Rabbit: What?_

_Numbuh 2: ::snapping back to reality:: Umm…that's really surprising. But are you sure you won't cuss?_

_Rabbit: Positive…well, I guess I'll try. Not making any promises. Now read the disclaimer._

Numbuh 2: Bah, Rabbit doesn't own Kids Next Door or anything else. She only owns a few puppeteers and Numbuh 6.****

****

Chapter 1: Puppets SUCK!!! 

It was a rather nice day of summer in the year 2004. The sun was shining, and there wasn't one cloud in the sky. The carnival was in town, again. Six familiar kids were walking to the carnival. These kids were part of the Kids Next Door. The person in the lead was Numbuh 1. Trailing behind him was Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6.

"So what kind of rides were you all going to go on?" Numbuh 1 asked his teammates. Being curious of what sort of rides his teammates were going on.

"I wanted to go on something that isn't too fast. Maybe a slow ride…" Numbuh 2 said.

"Aww, c'mon Numbuh 2! The fast rides are always the best!" Numbuh 6 said, smiling.

"Yeah! It's not like anything bad will happen to you!" Numbuh 3 said, in her cheerful tone.

"Well…okay." Numbuh 2 said, smiling weakly at Numbuh 6.

The Kids Next Door made there way into the carnival, and through the crowds. Numbuhs 1 and 5 went on a Spaceship looking ride. Numbuhs 2 and 6 went on the brand new Roller Coaster that was there. They managed to get to the front of the line. Let's just say they…negotiated with a few people. Anyways, Numbuhs 3 and 4 were just walking around together.__

_Rabbit: See how nice I am to put some ¾ in here? ^_^_

_Numbuh 2: I think everyone's going to tell you to have even more ¾ in this story._

_Rabbit: Actually there will be. I feel like going to Cedar Point right now. Must…ride…the new…roller coaster!!!!_

_Numbuh 2: Not to mention the movies you want to see this summer._

_Rabbit: Oh yeah!!!! Like 'Finding Nemo', 'The Italian Job', 'Holly Wood Homicide', 'Dumb and Dumberer', 'Hulk', 'Terminator 3', and other movies._

_Numbuh 2: But why do you want to see those movies?_

_Rabbit: Because soon I'm going to have my own webcomic that's based on movies…really soon._

_Numbuh 2: What do you mean really soon?_

_Rabbit: I'll have it up soon! Dang, I have to buy some drawing paper, pens, pencils, special erasers, and not to mention computer programs, a scanner, and a hamster!_

_Numbuh 2: A hamster?!?! O.o _

Rabbit: Well…I get a little bored when I draw. Just shut yer trap and lets get on with the story.

Numbuh 4 was trying to hide a blush. But Numbuh 3 didn't seem notice the blush or Numbuh 4 trying to hide it. They went on the Ferris wheel. Numbuh 3 was waving her hands in the air. She must be having a good time.

"This is FUN!!!!" Numbuh 3 shouted happily.

"Yeah…fun…" Numbuh 4 mumbled, crossing his arms and looking in a different direction.

"What's wrong Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 3 asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing!" Numbuh 4 said, blushing a deep red color.

"Are you blushing?" Numbuh 3 asked, looking at Numbuh 4 with a little suspicion.

"No…" Numbuh 4 said rather slowly.

"Oh…maybe you're just a bit hot. It must be 90° Fahrenheit or something like that." Numbuh 3 said.

"Yeah…just hot…" Numbuh 4 said, thanking the lord Numbuh 3 didn't figure out that he was blushing.

After hours of nonstop fun, Numbuh 3 wanted to show the team…something.

"Doe's it involve stupid Rainbow Monkeys?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"No, but I wish it did!" Numbuh 3 said, smiling.

"What's dis all about, Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"It's a puppet show!!!" Numbuh 3 said, happily.

Everyone groaned except for Numbuh 3.

"Why do we have to see a cruddy puppet show?!?!" Numbuh 4 asked, outraged.

"Numbuh 5 HATES puppet show!!!" Numbuh 5 said, stomping her right foot on the ground.

"I know! I had a nightmare about puppets one time! They came to life and they made they're strings come unattached and they begin to tie you're arms and lets up in the strings. And they make you do anything that pleases them!!!" Numbuh 6 said.

Everyone looked at her as if she were insane.

"Well…it could happen…" Numbuh 6 said, shrugging.

The Kids Next Door began to walk over to the puppet show. There were only a few kids there, besides the Kids Next Door themselves.

"Hey kids…its the Happy Hour with your favorite puppeteer, Master Monty." Some light brown haired teenage boy said in a dull tone. "I better get paid for this!" The teen boy grumbled, walking off.

The little kids and Numbuh 3 cheered when Master Monty was about to come out. Numbuh 4 snorted. There was no way in heaven or hell that he was going to watch a puppet show. Master Monty didn't come out but a little puppet that was a guy looking one did on the little puppet stage. The puppet was wearing all black, including a little black cloak.

"Hello boys and girls. My name is Master Monty, the greatest puppeteer in puppeteer history." The Master Monty puppet said, moving around.

"For crying out loud!" Numbuh 4 grumbled. Numbuh 3 nudged him in the ribs. "Urf! What was that for?" Numbuh 4 asked Numbuh 3.

"Shhh…" Was all that Numbuh 3 said. Numbuh 4 crossed his arms and looked at the mini theater.****

Caption: Fifteen minutes later… 

Numbuh 4 still had his arms crossed while his eyes were closed. Numbuh 5 was about to fall asleep. Numbuh 1…we can't actually tell because of his shades. Numbuh 2 was eating some nachos, while Numbuh 6's head lied on his shoulder, she was asleep. And Numbuh 3 still watched, wide-awake and excited.

"And that's the end of our show, kids." The real Master Monty said, he popped out from behind the little theater. A bit disappointed to see that some people were waking up. He knew what to do. He pulled out a cardboard box. Inside were little wooden marionettes. "Here you go children! For being such a good audience, you get a marionette." Master Monty said, in a fake happy tone.

"Thank you, Master Monty!!!" Numbuh 3 said happily, taking her marionette.

The others grabbed they're free marionettes.

"You're welcome…" Master Monty said, a evil grin on his face._ "You're very welcome…"_ He thought evilly.

The kids were tired. Very tired. Wouldn't you be exhausted after a day of fun and 15 minutes or boringness? They decided to go back to Tree House HQ. The time was 9:45 PM. The Kids Next Door walked in the tree house, very tired. None said goodnight to one another because of exhaustion. All what was on they're minds was just sleep.

Numbuh 1 placed the marionette on a table. He turned off the light and went straight to his bed. Numbuh 2 climbed up to his cockpit bed and placed the marionette on the ladder. He yawned loudly and got into his bed, covering his face with blankets. Numbuh 3 put the marionette right next to her. She lied down on her bed. Numbuh 3 kissed the doll goodnight and closed her eyes, going into dreamland. Numbuh 4 took a look at the marionette and was disgusted. He threw the thing on the ground. He climbed up to his wrestling mat bed, and grabbed his pillow and went to sleep. Numbuh 5 tossed the marionette to the side and got ready for bed. She turned out the light and lied down on her bed, and went to sleep. Numbuh 6 was shaking a bit, by staring at the marionette. She whimpered and tossed the marionette in the trashcan that was by her door. She rushed up to her bed. She looked down from the top and stared at the trashcan. Numbuh 6 didn't have a good feeling about it. She turned out the light and hurried into her bed, closing her eyes tightly and hoping to fall asleep.

On the side of a carnival tent in the carnival place. There are two shadows inside. One of them looked like Master Monty. The other looked…a bit familiar.

"Did you give them the marionettes?!?!" The familiar shadow asked.

"I sure did alright." Master Monty said, pleased.

"So…they'll be here by tomorrow?" The familiar shadow asked.

"Yes, they will be I promise." Master Monty said.

"Soon, Nigie will be all mine! Thank you so much!" The familiar figure said, but it was actually Lizzie!!! Lizzie shook Master Monty's hand. "Oh, and don't forget to shake his hand also. He wants to get revenge on somebody…" Lizzie said, holding up some sort of squirrel type animal with some medal around its neck. But this animal looked a bit bigger...

"Well aren't you cute?" Master Monty said, shaking the creature's hand.

It laughed a bit and some sort of gas stuff came out of its butt.

"Oh god!" Master Monty said, plugging his nose.

"You need to be prepared sometimes." Lizzie said, her nose plugged.

"Well, you must be on your way then. Come back here tomorrow at 10 AM. They'll be here by then." Master Monty said, his nose still plugged.

"Okay, thank you!" Lizzie said, skipping out of the tent, heading towards her home with the skunk.

From six different angles and positions. The marionettes were coming to life. They took loads and loads of strings out of themselves and began wrapping it around the Kids Next Door's arms and legs. After that the kids automatically began to shrink marionette size. And the marionette people automatically grew to kid size. They picked up the little marionette Kids Next Door members and began to walk to the carnival.

Three 'o clock in the morning. Numbuh 6 was opening here eyes open a bit. Her vision was fuzzy at the moment. She looked around. Numbuh 6 shrugged.__

_"Must be a dream…"_ Numbuh 6 thought. She fell back to sleep.

_Rabbit: No Numbuh 6!!!! It's real!!! You are a marionette!!!!!!!!!! You dumbass!!!!_

_Numbuh 2: I knew you'd cuss…_

_Rabbit: Shut up…I should do what D-San doe's._

_Numbuh 2: And what may that be?_

_Rabbit: I should put you in some sort of box. She already put Numbuh 1 and Lizzie in the Blues Clues box._

_Numbuh 2: Err…Blues Clues…_

_Rabbit: D-San! If you're reading this, make me some sort of box! Like a…um…err…_

_Numbuh 2: Ha! Can't even think of one!_

_Rabbit: Give the train of thought a minute!_

_Numbuh 2: -_-_

_Rabbit: Now I got it! Make me a boy band box!_

_Numbuh 2: A boy band box! O_o;_

_Rabbit: Yeah, so instead of yelling at you, I'll throw you in there! ^-^_

_Numbuh 2: Uh-oh!_

_Rabbit: Heh, but that was funny to put Numbuh 1 in the "Blues Clues" box! ^-^_

_Numbuh 2: Err…don't forget to review, everyone…_


	2. Ch 2: The Puppets Next Door

Chapter 2: The Puppets Next Door

Numbuh 2: Um…hey everyone. Rabbit is very far away in Anger Management (see Umbreons Operation: W.A.R.P.E.D. chapter 7). I think it's somewhere in Texas or someplace. But it's definitely not in Michigan. But today there is a special guest. It's a researcher from the Anger Management place.

Anger Management Researcher: Yes, I'm glad to be here.

Numbuh 2: So…you have any explanation of why Rabbit is angry all the time. Is it because she's crazy?

A M Researcher: Well…something like that. But we had to inject her with some sleeping shots. She is probably one of the craziest one's up in the Anger Management place.

Numbuh 2: How many sleeping shots did it take for her to finally fall out?

A M Researcher: Well, it took about 50 shots just to get her to sleep for an hour.

Numbuh 2: O_o I think you're right. She IS the craziest one.

A M Researcher: But we did take some x-rays of her brain. And I think we know what the problem is.

Numbuh 2: What is it?

A M Researcher: Well…her brain seems to be damaged a bit.

Numbuh 2: Her brain's damaged a bit?

A M Researcher: Haven't you heard that one Eminem song called "Brain Damage".

Numbuh 2: Yeah, I heard that song too many times. Rabbit listened to that song like 50 million times a day!

A M Researcher: Well yes, she has brain damage. But do you witness any of the actions where something makes contact with her head?

Numbuh 2: Yeah, I mostly see it everyday. Rabbit gets hit in the head in her gym class, at her house, and even outside.

A M Researcher: Who does this damage?

Numbuh 2: At her school: Students who don't know how to shoot baskets or kick soccer balls around. And for at home and outside, it's mostly her fault. -_-

A M Researcher: I see…well I think I've solved the problem and how she won't be that angry any more.

Numbuh 2: What's the solution?

A M Researcher: Well, try not to piss her off. And there are a few things that she likes.

Numbuh 2: And that is?

A M Researcher: She likes Pistachios, Coca Cola, web comics, movies, videogames, Cheez-it's, road trips and sleeping. But there are a few other things she likes but we aren't sure what they are.

Numbuh 2: So…if I give her all that stuff, she won't bother me.

A M Researcher: Well yeah. And you could also say that you'll call Anger Management on her if she doe's get out of hand.

Numbuh 2: What good will that do?

A M Researcher: Well, we put some sort of drug in her. She gets scarred half to death when you say "I'll call anger management on you!"

Numbuh 2: Hmm…that'll work. So…when is she going to come back?

A M Researcher: In a few days. But she did say this: "Read the damn disclaimer".

Numbuh 2: Okay…err…Rabbit doe's not own Codename: Kids Next Door or anything else she may mention. She only owns Master Monty and a few puppeteers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Symbols:

::what they're doing::

* thoughts *

Rabbit: Talking (duh)

(Little authors notes)

Splitting scenes: ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Yeah, it's going to be movie script like…or something. Not quite sure)

The time was now 9:55 AM. The sun was rising. There was a little hole in the tent that let the sun shine onto the Kids Next Door members. Numbuh 6 opened up her eyes a little bit. She looked around, where was she? Numbuh 6 opened her eyes even more and looked around. She began to panic.

Numbuh 6: You guys! WAKE UP!!!!! ::panicking::

Numbuh 1: ::tired:: Be quiet Numbuh 6… ::realizing what he said:: Wha- ::looks around:: O_O

Numbuh 2: ::yawns:: What's going on? ::opens his eyes and looks around:: Where the heck are we?!?!

Numbuh 6: Err…I think we're at the carnival…again. -_-

Numbuh 2: I know that, but where at the carnival?

Master Monty walks in the tent with Lizzie and Bradley the skunk.

Lizzie: Nigie!!!

Numbuh 1: * Oh no! * X_x

Numbuh 6: Who the blood 'ell are they?!

Numbuh 3: ::waking up and sees Bradley:: BRADLEY!!!! ::smiles::

Numbuh 6: I'm really confused here…right now…

Numbuh 1: ::laughing nervously:: Well…we accidentally forgot to tell you that Bradley here is actually Numbuh 6. But we forgot about him. And that girl there is Lizzie. She's…my girlfriend…

Numbuh 6: Y'know, you could have gave me Numbuh 7, but like you said. You forgot. -_-

Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 wake up…finally.

Numbuh 4: What th' crud is going on 'ere?!?!

Master Monty: Ah, it's good to see that you are all awake. And right on time too.

Numbuh 4: What th' crud are ya talkin' 'bout?!

Lizzie: What he means is…THAT NIGIE IS MINE FOREVER AND THERES NOTHING YOU IDIOTS CAN DO ABOUT IT!!!!!!

Numbuh 6: O_O Scary lady…or girl actually…

Master Monty: Well…yeah. But your used-to-be marionettes will control you all. Except for you. ::points to Numbuh 6::

Numbuh 6: Okay…doe's that mean I'm free or something?

Master Monty: No. That means Bradley here gets to…how do you say it…

Lizzie: Bradley will tear her apart! ::cuddles Numbuh 1::

Numbuh 1: * Ugh! Help me… *

Master Monty: Yes, exactly.

Bradley: ::glares at Numbuh 6::

Numbuh 6: ::gulps:: I have a really, really bad feeling about this.

Numbuh 3: Don't be silly mister Master Monty! Bradley wouldn't hurt a fly!

Master Monty: If you say so…

The used-to-be marionettes take their places. One of them makes Numbuh 3 do a bunch of flips.

Numbuh 3: WEEEE!!!! This is fun!!!!

Master Monty takes Numbuh 6 off the shelf where she was hanging and places her on the ground.

Master Monty: Have fun!

Numbuh 6: -_- This is not my day.

Bradley: ::growls::

Numbuh 6: O_o Definitely not my day.

Bradley picks Numbuh 6 up with his mouth and shakes her around, furiously.

Numbuh 6: ::screams::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lizzie: You're all mine now Nigie! And you won't have to bother with your stupid friends or the Kids Next Door ever again!

Numbuh 1: But Lizzie, it's my job! Why do you hate my friends so much?! 

Lizzie: Because we never go out a lot! You're always doing some stupid "missions" with your friends instead of being with me!

Numbuh 1: But Lizzie-

Lizzie: No "buts" Nigie! I'm going to take you home! ::Lizzie stuffs Numbuh 1 in her pocket, but not all the way::

Lizzie walks out the tent but Numbuh 1 falls out of her pocket before she goes out. Numbuh 1 quickly hides behind a barrel that was near the entry/exit of the tent. He watches as his teammates are tortured.

Numbuh 1: * What do I do? *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A used-to-be marionette guy is having fun making Numbuh 2 run on thin air.

Numbuh 2: ::tired:: Must…stop…

Numbuh 2's strings start to wiggle a bit. The marionette guy closes his eyes, he was having too much fun to watch.

Numbuh 2: ::looks at the strings:: Huh?  
Suddenly…the strings break because of his weight.

Numbuh 2: Ah!!!! ::falls on the ground::

Marionette guy: Huh?!

Numbuh 2 quickly heads for cover. He runs to the same barrel Numbuh 1 is hiding behind.

Numbuh 2: Numbuh 1! You're okay!

Numbuh 1: Yeah, but we have to save the others.

Numbuh 2: Especially Numbuh 6. ::Numbuh 6 looks over to where Numbuh 6 was::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Numbuh 6 was still being swung around in Bradley's mouth. She was getting a bit dizzy though.

Numbuh 6: This reminds me of one of those rides where you get really dizzy. Except it's less painful.

Bradley: ::growls::

He swings her around more and more furiously.

Numbuh 6: X_x I'm going to die…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Numbuh 4: Let me go, ya cruddy marionette thing!

Numbuh 4 struggles to get out of the strings.

Numbuh 5: Numbuh 5 don't like being controlled.

Numbuh 5 tries to break the strings. But alas…is not successful.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*__

_Numbuh 2: Wow, this was short. But don't forget to review. And maybe Rabbit won't be as mad. Till next chapter. _


	3. Ch 3: The Kids Next Door strike back!

Chapter 3: The Kids Next Door strike back!__

_Jessie A: ::silent::_

_Numbuh 2: Well, it's good to have ya back._

_Jessie A: ::looks around::_

_Numbuh 2: Are you okay?_

_Jessie A: Fine…just fine. Even though my head hurts a little bit. Feels like someone opened my head up and looked at my brain or something._

_Numbuh 2: O_O ::remembers something::_

_Ten minutes before Jessie A arrived_

_Phone: ::rings::_

_Numbuh 2: ::answers it:: Hello?_

_A M Researcher: Hey Numbuh 2. We have to tell ya something._

_Numbuh 2: What?_

_A M Researcher: Well, Jessie A should be there in ten minutes and we took a look at her brain._

_Numbuh 2: How small is it? ::chuckles::_

_A M Researcher: It's not small. It's an average size except it's slightly bigger. But what we were looking for was to see if it was bruised. And it was…badly…So we just sewed her head up and that was it._

_Numbuh 2: O_O_

_Back to the present_

_Jessie A: ::waves her hands in his face:: Hello?! Numbuh 2!!!!_

_Numbuh 2: ::snapping back to reality:: Huh?_

_Jessie A: You were staring into space for five minutes. I thought you died or something._

_Numbuh 2: No…just thinking. Do you remember anything?_

_Jessie A: Not really. My memory is kinda fuzzy right now._

_Numbuh 2: * thinking * Well that's good…for now._

_Jessie A: What are we doing anyways? _

_Numbuh 2: Uh…I'll take over from here._

_Jessie A: Okay…whatever. ::looks at a couch and shrugs. Decides to take a nap::_

_Numbuh 2: Okay…anyways, Jessie A doesn't own anything besides Master Monty, the marionette guys, and Numbuh 6._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Symbols

::what they're doing::

* Thinking *

Jessie A: Talking (duh)

(Authors little notes)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*__

The time was now midnight. It was a full moon tonight. Master Monty wasn't in the tent. He was in his 'trailer'. The marionette guys were asleep too. Numbuh's 1 and 2 were still awake, making a plan. Numbuh's 3, 4 and 5 were sleeping, soundlessly. Numbuh 6 was sleeping…in pain. The moonlight shined through the entry/exit of the tent. It shined on Numbuh 6, which made all of her wounds heal. Her eyes shot open as if her eyes were only closed for a few seconds…but they were also glowing  yellow! Numbuh 6 began to grow gray fur, her nails now beginning to be sharp and pointy. Her hands and feet were now paws. She was 100% werewolf. 

Numbuh 6: ::growls::

Numbuh 6 slashes the strings off of the marionette thing. She shakes the strings off of her front legs and hind legs. Numbuh 6 is now her average size instead of marionette size. One of the marionette guy's shrink to they're marionette size and is now on strings.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Numbuh 1: Here's the plan. We get everyone off of they're shelves and we'll have to figure out how to get back to our original size.

Numbuh 2: These strings are really starting to bother me. ::Numbuh 2 takes them off and turns back to his original size, bumping his head on a shelf that the barrel was under:: Ouch!

Numbuh 1: Numbuh 2! You're a genius! Now hurry and get these darn strings off of me!

Numbuh 2 does as he's told and Numbuh 1 is now his original size, and bumps his head too.

Numbuh 1: Ouch!

They both hear a growl.

Numbuh 2: Wonder what that was?

Numbuh 1: How about you go investigate and I'll stay here…

Numbuh 2 glares and comes out from beneath the shelf. Numbuh 2's jaw drops.

Numbuh 2: Numbuh 1…I think you need to see this…

Numbuh 1: What is- ::stares wide-eyed:: O_O

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The gray werewolf looks at them.

Numbuh 6: ::growls at the two::

Numbuh 1: Is-is that N-Numbuh 6?!?!

Numbuh 2: I-I thinks s-so…::afraid::

Numbuh 6 doesn't attack them. The last three remaining marionette guys wake up.

Marionette guy # 1: Oh my god, look what they did to Fred, Chris and Jim!!!

Marionette guy # 3: Them pricks!!!

Numbuh 2: What's a prick?

Numbuh 6 growls at the three marionette guys.

Numbuh 1: We better free the others. I don't think a three against one would be fair.

Numbuh 1 and 2 go and wake the others and try to get the strings off of them. Numbuh 6 tackles the marionette guys and bite's one of them. But it doesn't affect any of the KND members that are still on strings. The Kids Next Door members are free and the marionette guys are gone.

Numbuh 5: Man am I glad that's ova'.  Numbuh 5 didn't like be controlled like a puppet by a puppet. ::Numbuh 5 looks at the werewolf:: It must have been Numbuh 6's night to turn into a werewolf.

Numbuh 4: Yeh, really. Ow…my leg 'urts. 

Numbuh 1: No time to waste. Lets go pay Master Monty a visit. But here's the plan…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Master Monty was asleep on his uncomfortable springy bed. He was tossing and turning in his sleep as if he were having a nightmare. Master Monty woke from his nightmare and stared around his trailer.

Master Monty: ::sighs:: Oh good. It was just a dream.

(And no it wasn't one of those dream thingy's where they think it's a dream but it actually comes true. I don't like that stuff…anymore…I guess)

A light brightens up the trailer.

Master Monty: GAH! MY EYES!!!!! ::shields his eyes from the light. He tries and gets used to the light to see five kid figures and one wolf figure:: It's you guys! It wasn't a dream!!!!

Numbuh 1: Of course it wasn't, stupid puppeteer. Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!!!!

Numbuh 6: ::howls::

Numbuh 5: Five! ::Has some of that magical string stuff in her hands::

Numbuh 4: Four! Ow! ::rubs his leg::

Numbuh 3: Three! ::dances::

Numbuh 2: Two! ::holding one of those things that controls the marionettes::

Numbuh 1: One! ::grins::

Master Monty: No, please don't!!! ::scarred::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Kids Next Door were on they're way to the KND Tree House HQ.

Numbuh 3: He, he! I like my new marionette!!! ::smiles::

Numbuh 5: I'm sure ya do, Numbuh 3. I'm sure ya do…

Numbuh 3 has Master Monty as her new marionette.

Numbuh 4: Just remembuh not to take th' strings off of 'im. * Why the crud doe's my leg hurt? *

There's rustle in a bush. Numbuh 6 growls.

Numbuh 2: ::scarred:: Who goes there?

Numbuh 1: Don't worry guys, I'm sure Numbuh 6 will take care of it.

Numbuh's 1-5 walks off into the KND Tree House HQ. Numbuh 6 growls at whatever is in the bushes. Bradley the skunk. Bradley glares at her. Numbuh 6 advances onto Bradley and bites him on the neck, shaking him furiously.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Numbuh's 1, 2, 3 and 5 are waiting in the common area. Numbuh 4 had went to his room when they had gotten back to the Tree House.

Numbuh 2: I wonder if Numbuh 6 is okay? ::a bit worried::

Numbuh 5: Don't worry, Numbuh 2. She'll be fine.

The werewolf Numbuh 6 entered the Tree House. She has 'red stuff' around her mouth and also has the Kid Next Door medal with "Numbuh 6" written on it.

Numbuh's 1, 2 and 5: O_O

Numbuh 3: ::smiling:: Silly Numbuh 6. You must have tackled ketchup or something. And you also found Bradley's medal. He must have dropped it. I'll help you wash off the ketchup off your face. 

Numbuh 3 leads Numbuh 6 to the bathroom to wash the 'ketchup' off of her mouth.

Numbuh 2: So…that means she's officially Numbuh 6 now.

Numbuh 1: I suppose so… O_O

Numbuh 5: I can't imagine how it looked like during that battle… ::Numbuh 5 pulls her cap down more::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Numbuh 4 was sitting on a tree branch that was near the window of his room.  He stared at the moon. Numbuh 4 looked around to make sure no body was around. Then…he howled at the moon. Wolf like ears replaced his normal ears. And a tail wagged behind him.

(No, there is not going to be any 4/6. I do not want to mess up the ¾ ness! Numbuh 4 wanted super powers right? Well…he has werewolf powers instead.  Yep, I'm trying to update stories everyday. I'm not sure if the apartment I'm going to move into for the summer with my mom will have internet access. So I'm hurrying and updating. You'll see Operation: D.E.P.R.E.S.S.I.O.N. up really soon!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*__

_Numbuh 2: That was…interesting…_

_Jessie A: ::wakes up:: Did I miss anythi- Numbuh 2?!?! Where the bloody 'ell am I?!?!_

_Numbuh 2: Oh boy, she knows what's going on now._

_Jessie A: I'm going to have to kill you, Numbuh 2._

_Numbuh 2: I'll call Anger Management on you!_

_Jessie A looks as though she had seen a ghost and is hanging from the ceiling. Cat-like claws coming out of her normal hands. Her legs are dangling. _

_Numbuh 2: * thinking * Wow, the researcher guy was right. She'll get scarred half to death. * talking now * Jessie come down._

_Jessie A: No way! You're psycho! ::teeth are chattering::_

_Numbuh 2: ::grabs one of Jessie's legs:: Come down now, or I'll pull you down._

_Jessie A: O_o GAH! LET GO OF MY LEG!!!!! ::shakes it furiously until Numbuh 2 lets go:: My leg is contaminated with psychopathic-ness!!! ::Her legs are now hanging onto the ceiling too::_

_Numbuh 2: O_O Um…I didn't think she would act like this! I'll have to talk to that researcher about the drug the put in her. Um…don't forget to review. _

_Jessie A: And keep that psycho away from me!!!!_

_Numbuh 2: Better call the Anger Management Researcher A.S.A.P._

_Jessie A: GAH! ANGER MANAGEMENT!!!_

_Numbuh 2: -_- I better quit saying that._


End file.
